Pein Must Love His Shorty!
by HidanIshMineex3
Summary: She's his mainline , his down ass girl , his new thing. And damn , she could HEAR THAT! Rated M for drug themes , slight lemon in future , and language. PeinxOC. Good story , bad summary , read & review , please?:


Me: Okay , The credit for this goes to XxToToXx , She Inspired Me , & This Is Her Idea, K? I Give Her Many Thanks!:)

So this Fic is Dangerous!Badboy!DrugLord!Pein and Rich!Short!Cute!Seductive!OC! (Miyame.)

Summary: She was rich. He ran the streets. She got everything handed to her on a silver platter. He was a drug lord. She was a tempting kitten who can fight her short behind off. They met in a club, He was drawn to her. She was Miyame Kurosaki. He was Pein Suoh. This is their story.

* * *

><p><p>

(Miyame pov)

I woke up with a splitting head ache and my clothes from the other night. Three of a kind Jimmy Choo black halter dress that hugged everywhere just right and stopped at about mid-thigh. My long brown hair, which was constantly in ring curls with honey blonde high-lights pooled around me. My rainbow-defied eyes roamed the room. '_Damn..'_ I thought to myself as I stood from the bed, wobbling slightly. I picked out a new outfit for the day, I had things to do.

I settled on a form fitting black tank-top and slightly tight cargo shorts that stopped at my knees and my white versace sandals. I walked into the bathroom and had a quick shower, I loved my green apple and coconut body-wash. After my shower and changing , I slipped on my black gucci shades and grabbed my car keys, sliding into my car. I had to go see my sister, and pick up some groceries. See, I worked for my mom, she was a very famous wedding planner, I normally helped her. While my sister, Ringo, worked for my dad, My family was half-mafia, all because of my father, charming, right? Me and my sister are both 20, and while she inherited the height, I was short, not just short , I was 'Aww,You're ADORABLE!' Short, and it annoyed me to no end. I sighed and picked up my iPhone 4 , calling my sister, on the third ring she picked up.

_'...**Hello?'**_ was the groggy reply I had received.

'Hey Chickie Boo!'

'_**..Why did you call me at this ungodly hour of the morning?'**_

'Uhm, it's about 2:30 in the afternoon, wanna come pick up groceries with me and hang out for a while?'

_**'..Come over to my house, I'll be ready, Bye.'**_

'Mhmm,Bye!'

I hung up my phone with a smug grin on my face, slightly going over the speed limit to reach my sisters house. I slid out of my black ferrari and let myself into the three story house, I allowed a slight smirk to appear on my face as I sucked in a breath, "RINGO TSUKIYOMI KUROSAKI!" I screamed out, hearing a big _THUD_ and a few crashes and curses.

"WHAT THE HELL, MIYAME?" My dear sister screamed at me, a deadly look on her face.

"Gomen , you were taking so long. Lets go." I said and stood , sauntering, – yes , fucking _sauntering out of the damn door._

- TIMESKIP TO THE GROCERY STORE! –

(No One's Pov!)

"So , wheres your boy toy,Miyame?" The red haired girl , also known as Ringo, asked her bluntly, raising a finely arched brow.

"Girl , please. I don't even remember his name, and he was messing with some little trick , I found receipts from shopping and everything." The curly-haired girl said with a slight eye roll.

"Sheesh that's tough, can't find anyone decent these days. But anyways, do you want to go to this new club tonight? It's called Anko Rouge." The taller of the two said, rolling down her window.

"At what time?" The curly haired girl said , casting a glance over at the red head, a slight frown covering her features.

"8:00."

"Alright, fine. Pick me up at that time." Miyame said, smirking. After dropping her sister off , it was about 1:54. She sped back to her house to get more sleep in, she would wake up at about 4:30 and then get ready.

Miyame parked in her drive-way and slid out of her car, walking into her house. Her phone started to ring, She sighed and answered it.

'Hello?'

**'Hey,Miyame.'** She could recognize that voice anywhere, it was Pein, the drug lord, the one that Ringo had known for a long time, the sex-god that everyone wanted. The one that smoked hard up weed, and nothing but the best quality. She had no problem with that , though.

'Pein, what do I owe the pleasure of you calling me?' Miyame asked, sarcasm rolling off her tounge.

'** Just checking up on you. I heard that things did work out with Naruto.'**

'Yeah , that's true. How come you aren't on the phone with Konan , or Ino or someone?'

**'Wait.. what?'**

_**'**_Boy , I ain't stutter, why are you not on the phone with one of them, Dont you mess with 'em?'

'**I don't mess with them, Miyame.'**

' You don't mess with me either , last time I checked.'

**' But i'm damn sure trying to.'**

'..Oh.' That was all she had left to say. 'I'm going to Anko Rouge tonight, maybe i'll see you there?'

**'..I'll see.'** And just like that the line went dead. She was grinning like the Cheshire Cat.

"Looks like i'm seeing Pein tonight." She said and changed into boxer-short shorts and a sphagetti strap tank top, collapsing on her bed. She set her clock for four, and let sleep claim her in a nice, sweet , dream.

TIMESKIP TO WHEN SHE'S GETTING READY! –

The brown-haired girl opened her eyes and shut the alarm clock off. Stifling a yawn, she rose up from her bed and walked over to her walk in closet, she chose a sexy , but innocent corset top , with red roses on in and black covering everything else, and a mid-thigh length black skirt and black jimmy choo pumps, she applied some dark red eye shadow, with a bit of black , but not too much, some innocent pink lip gloss and a bit of blush. She decided to leave all her hair out. She looked pretty damn good. Miyame couldn't help but be excited, She would most likely be seeing Pein at the club.

The short girl glanced at the clock , '_7:57..'_ she thought as she grabbed her bag , making sure to put in gum , make up, her phone , iPod , and an extra pair of clothes / shoes. She ran downstairs just as the horn honked for her. She grabbed her keys , stuffed them in her purse and ran out of the house , locking the door behind her. She saw Ringo with several other girls in the back."Groupies." She mumbled, rolling her eyes. She slid into the car, grinning at her sister as she checked out her outfit, they looked exactly the same as usual. Except Ringo was wearing blue and black , but it was nice on her.

"Pein called me earlier." Miyame said, ignoring the gasps of the fake-boobed platinum blondes.

"I know , he told me. You excited?" The red head smirked , emerald green eyes seeming to glow.

"Yeah , whatever." The brown haired girl rolled her eyes as the pulled up to the club.

Getting into the club had been fairly easy, All they really had to say is that they were with Pein. The groupie girls had to wait in line with everyone else. The two girls scanned the crowd for the orange haired boy and his best friend, Finally spotting them in a booth , the looked like they were rolling up , blunt in each ones hand.

The girls exchanged grins before walking over to the secluded area, smirking at the boys.

"Hey." The girls said simultaneously, eyeing all the weed on the table. Damn, they had a shitload of it. But since he was Pein, they didn't get in trouble. Pein nodded in greeting, observing the brown haired girl longer than he needed to, he finished rolling up and seperated the drug into bags. He shoved them all in his suitcase and sighed in relief, now all he had to do was make the drop.

Sasori smirked and gave a 'hn' in greeting, his eyes roaming all over the other red-head's body."Damn." He whispered, his throat constricting slightly, to show how enticing she was, Was the girl trying to kill him or something?

"So what's really good for tonight?" Miyame said with a raised, and finely arched eyebrow, looking at Pein for some recognition on what would be happening.

"You guys will be coming with me and Sasori in a few. We have to make a very important drop." Pein said in a monotone , picking up his cup of sour, taking a sip.

"I guess if it's okay with Miyame , and Sasori, then i'm fine with it." Ringo said with a sly grin.

"You two will have to stay close with us though, and wear something with our symbol on it, Our Akatsuki sweatshirts, it shows who you.. belong to, per say." Sasori said and handed his sweatshirt over to Ringo, whilst Pein handed his over to Miyame.

The four stood up and made a bee-line for the exit, once outside, Miyame and Pein sat in the front , Ringo and Sasori sat in the back , doing only god knows what. Pein started the car and his engine purred like a damn kitten. She glanced at him with a raised eyebrow. Pein just smirked at her and shrugged, taking off into the night , they were headed to Suna , a four-hour drive from Konoha City.

(Miyame POV!)

_'I'm sitting in the front seat of the most wanted sex-god in Konoha City's car. Is this a dream? Good god , PINCH ME!'_ I thought, stealing a glance at Pein. His eyes were emotionless, but they were sexy. His face was hard, and a slight frown was placed over his pictures, but he was thinking. And I was hungry. I blushed and bit my lip , looking up slightly.

"Pein..?" I said timidly , glancing over at him.

"..Yes,Miyame?" He said, I could tell he was tired by the way he spoke.

"I'm hungry , can we stop?" I said with a bit more confidence in my voice then I had last time, he wouldn't hurt me. I was sure of it.

Pein frowned,They were in Sound, in enemy territory and if they got caught up by some of Orochimaru's fag-cadets now , it wouldn't be pretty at all. But she was probably starving. He sighed,nodding his head slightly and got prepared to turn off at the next exit , where a McDonalds was located."You like Mickey Dee's, Right?"

Ringo and I both jumped up, Like cats on an extra dose of catnip. "Of course! McDonalds is like , the most awesomest food place EVER!" We said in a creepy unison, Making Pein and Sasori shoot us strange looks as we pulled up to the drive thru window.

"Can we get four double cheese burgers and two regular hamburgers, hold the pickles on all of them , and for drinks , well , surprise us , but nothing nasty." Pein said in a leader like voice. The girl swooned over him, I shot her a nasty , heart stopping glare.

"Stop swooning. He's mine, if I catch you doing it again, it will NOT be pretty." I warned, smirking as the girl turned pale, nodding quickly and trying to catch her breath, seemingly. Pein and the others shot me approving glances, I was fit to be a drug lords mainline , his wife , leading lady , And thats to be expected, coming from a mob bosses daughter. I bore the Akatsuki symbol, Pein had wanted me for a long time and that was no secret, Everyone knew. So I was in , no doubt about it, and that little _thing_ that was called Konan , didn't have to leave , she was a valuable asset to the Akatsuki or whatever, but she wouldn't , under any circumstances be near her.

Pein shot me a look, with a rare smile. They were mine , only I wanted to be able to have those smiles , no one else. He nodded at me. That's when I knew for sure. I was his mainline , leading lady, i'm wifey. I'm his down ass bitch. And I HEAR THAT! CHAA!

Wow , my first time writing druglord!Pein with a badjawn!OC. Well , how do you like it? I was inspired by XxToToXx , so I owe all credit & such to her. She's one of my favorite writers! But seriously, REVIEW!


End file.
